Pourquoi ?
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: POV Gaara Tu m'as fait comprendre tellement de choses depuis que nous nous sommes battus, je crois que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi.. NaruGaa Songfic dédié à Satjii


**Titre : **Pourquoi ?

**Auteur : **ben... mwa ?

**Disclaimer : **les persos sont pas à moi (noonnnnn ? C'est vrai ?), les paroles de la chanson non plus (quel dommage... ) et ben, l'environnement dans lequel se passe l'histoire idem ( vous pouvez vous imaginer que c'est n'importe où, de toute façon, c'est pas vraiment précisé).

**Note : **je ne suis _vraiment _pas douée pour écrire les histoires d'amour, donc scusez... mais bon, on fera avec. En principe, c'est senser être un Naruto x Gaara, mais ce sera à peine sous-entendu... les pervers et amateurs de lemons seront déçus. Enfin bref, le début de l'histoire est sensé se passer lors du 1er combat entre Naruto et Gaara, alors que celui-ci est occupé de muter. Pour plus de commodité, on va dire que ces deux persos ont 15 ans, grand minimum, et que ce sont des ados bourrés d'hormones. (OUI, je tiens à le préciser, ils n'ont pas 12-13 ans ou encore plus jeune... ) C'est très OOC (pour ce que je peux en dire) et un peu UA (c'est leur 1er combat, mais on va dire qu'ils ont passé l'examen chuunin plus tard ou un truc du style... j'ai pas envie de me creuser la tête à chercher une excuse !) et aussi, c'est un immense POV Gaara!

**Note 2 : **c'est ma 1ère fic sur Naruto, et le langage est comme ça :

-en **gras**, ce sont les paroles de la chanson

-en _italique_, c'est la traduction (très approximative) que j'ai réussi à faire de la chanson

-et enfin, quand c'est normal, c'est l'histoire.

* * *

**_It's True, ... _**

_(C'est vrai...)_

Gaara du désert. C'est ainsi qu'ils m'appellent. « Ils », les humains normaux. Moi, je suis un monstre.

Un monstre...

Je suis un jinchûriki, un humain en qui est scellé un démon. J'abrite l'esprit du sable, le premier des neuf bijus, Ichibi.

**_... we're all a little insane... _**

_( ... Nous avons tous un grain de folie... ) _

_(Litt. Nous avons tous un petit désir fou...)_

Je les tuerai. Tous. Les autres humains ne sont là que pour ça, mourir. Je me sens vivant quand je fais ça. Ils ne sont là que pour me prouver que je suis vivant.

_**... But its so clear...**_

_( ... Mais c'est si clair... )_

Gaara releva la tête et regarda l'autre jinchûriki dans les yeux. La moitié de son corps avait déjà muté. Un fin sourire démentiel ornait la moitié droite de ses lèvres, de l'autre, on pouvait voir les crocs monstrueux du démon qui promettaient mille douleurs. Il gagnerait ce combat. L'autre enfant-démon était fort, très fort. Même si l'autre était comme lui, il gagnerait, il ne mourrait pas. Même si pour cela...

_**... Now that I'm unchained.**_

_( ... Maintenant que je suis désenchaîné.)_

... il devait libérer l'Ichibi.

OoO

_**Fear is only in our minds**_

_( La crainte est seule dans nos pensées )_

_**Taking over all the time**_

_( Elle s'empare de tout le temps )_

_**Fear is only in our minds**_

_( La crainte est seule dans nos pensées )_

_**But its taking over all the time**_

_( Car elle s'empare de tout le temps )_

_(ds le sens: Car elle s'empare de nous, petit à petit )_

Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes pareils, identiques. Nous vivons tous les deux avec un démon en nous, qui ferait tout pour s'échapper, pour reprendre le contrôle.

_**Your poor sweet innocent thing...**_

_( Toi, pauvre chose, doux innocent... )_

Regarde-toi...

_**... Dry your eyes and testify...**_

_( ... Sèche tes yeux et affirme-toi... )_

_(Litt. Sèche tes yeux et témoigne... )_

Regarde-moi...

_**... You know you live to break me- don't deny.**_

_( ... Tu te reconnais, vivant et cassé en moi- ne nie pas. )_

Nous sommes identiques. Nous ne faisons que survivre. Qui veut de nous, sincèrement ? Personne. On nous craint.

Nous sommes seuls au monde.

_**Sweet sacrifice.**_

_( Doux sacrifice )_

OoO

_**One day I'm gonna forget your name...**_

_( Un jour, j'oublierai ton nom... )_

Tu n'es rien...

_**... And one sweet day...**_

_( ... Et un doux jour... )_

Oui...

_**... You're gonna drown in lost pain.**_

_( ... Tu te noieras, perdu dans ma douleur. )_

... nous ne sommes rien, si nous mourrons, si nous disparaissons, personne ne nous regrettera.

OoO

_**Fear is only in our minds**_

_( La crainte est seule dans nos pensées )_

_**Taking over all the time**_

_( Elle s'empare de tout le temps )_

_**Fear is only in our minds**_

_( La crainte est seule dans nos pensées )_

_**But its taking over all the time**_

_( Car elle s'empare de tout le temps )_

_(ds le sens: Car elle s'empare de nous, petit à petit )_

C'est cela, vivre avec un démon, avoir avec lui une espèce de relation symbiotique, être un jinchûriki. Ce qui nous différencie, c'est que pour moi, j'étais l'espoir futur du village, l'arme ultime, celui en qui on avait appeler le démon pour une vulgaire expérience, pour toi, t'étais le dernier espoir, malheureux hasard que d'être né ce jour-là. Tu naissais une semaine avant ou après, on t'aurait peut-être rien fait, moi, c'était inéluctable.

OoO

Je crois que... tu m'as fait comprendre certaines choses. Mais je reste comme avant. Si le sang ne coule pas sur mes mains, je ne me sens pas vivant.

**_Your poor sweet innocent thing..._**

_( Toi, pauvre chose, doux innocent... )_

Naruto...

_**... Dry your eyes and testify...**_

_( ... Sèche tes yeux et affirme-toi... )_

... merde ! J'ai envie de pleurer ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et... putain !

Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi...

**_... And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey ?_**

_( ... Et, oh toi, tu m'aimes et ne me déteste pas, chéri ? )_

Embrasse-moi...

_**I'm your sacrifice.**_

_( Je suis ton sacrifice )_

OoO

_**I dream in darkness**_

_( Je rêve dans l'obscurité )_

_**I sleep to die**_

_( Je dors brûlé )° _

Je suis seul. J'ai envie de dormir. Ça fait si longtemps...

_**Erase the silence**_

_( Efface le silence )_

Pourquoi quand j'arrive quelque part, tout le monde se tait ? Pourquoi ce silence ?

Pourquoi ?!

ARRÊTEZ !!!

Je vous en supplie...

_**Erase my life**_

_( Efface ma vie )_

Je n'ai aucune importance. Je suis maudit. Tue-moi...

S'il te plait, tue-moi...

**_Our burning ashes..._**

_( Nos cendres embrasées... )_

Oh, putain ! Où t'a appris à faire des trucs comme ça ! Oui ! Continue ! Je... je crois que je vais... Mmh...

**_... Blacken the day..._**

_( ... Noircissent le jour... )_

Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça. Nous sommes des monstres. Nous n'avons pas le droit au bonheur.

**_A world of nothingness..._**

_( Un monde de néant... )_

Prends-moi ! Oui ! Encore ! Je...

OoO

C'est quand tu me prends comme ça, violemment, quand le sang coule entre nous, que je me sens vivant. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes les deux seuls vivants au monde. Un monde de néant...

**_... Blow me away _**

_( ... Emporte-moi )_

OoO

Naruto...

_**Do you wonder why you hate ?**_

_( Sais-tu pourquoi tu hais ? )_

Sais-tu vraiment pourquoi je hais tout le monde ? Toi y compris ? Oui, je te hais, je te hais autant que je t'aime. Je suis dingue, n'est-ce pas ?? Je te hais, TU ENTENDS ???

Pourquoi es-tu blessé ?? Pourquoi le Chakra du Kyûbi ne referme-t-il pas la plaie ?? Pourquoi tu me souris alors que t'es en train de crever ?? PUTAIN !!! Pourquoi t'as ce putain de kunaï enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le coeur ??!!

**_... Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes ? _**

_( ... Es-tu trop faible pour survivre, tes erreurs sont apaisées ? )_

OoO

**_Your poor sweet innocent thing..._**

_( Toi, pauvre chose, doux innocent... )_

Excuse-moi...

**_... Dry your eyes and testify..._**

_( ... Sèche tes yeux et affirme-toi... )_

Je te croyais faible. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui pleure là.

_**... You know you live to break me- don't deny.**_

_( ... Tu te reconnais, vivant et cassé en moi- ne nie pas. )_

T'étais moi. Mon double, mon reflet, mon âme, ma moitié...

J't'aimais, tu sais, à en crever...

Pourquoi 'aimais' ? Je t'aime toujours, putain ! Oui, je t'aime et je vais bientôt te rejoindre, là-bas...

**_... Sweet sacrifice..._**

_( ... Doux sacrifice... )_

... dans l'autre-monde...

_**Sweet Sacrifice**_

**_By Evanescence _**

**_

* * *

_**

° intraduisible

**_

* * *

_**

J'ai fait cette fic pour Satji, c'est pas ma meilleure création, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même!**_

* * *

Valà, je souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2007, de bonnes vacances et que du bonheur!! _**

**Kissous, Shad.**

**Ps: si quelqu'un arrive à trouver une meilleure traduction que celle-ci... Je ne dis pas non! (je suis un boulet en langues.. )**


End file.
